Phantom of the Opera
by latinawriterandsinger
Summary: if you watched the movie, you know that all troubles are over. This is like an alternative ending. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The return

**Phantom of the Opera**

Christine woke-up from her deep sleep.

Memories still clouding her head. The memories of the ghost of the opera house. However it was all over. After the incident, the ghost had vanished. And the Opera house was rebuilt.

Everything was well. But Christine missed her tutor and the belief she once had for the Angel of Music. She just wanted to be a child and be held by her father. She didn't want any more drama. She had no will to go on. Only the feeling of performing on stage made her live. So, she got undressed and stepped into her bath tub. As she turned on the water, she felt a hand.

This hand was ice cold and made every inch of her tremble. She turned around and saw HIS face. He sang "Christine, they thought I disappeared. But I have returned. Come with me". Christine ran feeling the breeze on her bare body. Her only desire was to disappear.

Just as sudden as before she woke-up. It was hard to believe it had been a dream. Where she had been touched in her dream, it was now turning blue. It seemed completely frozen. Those

Same cold hands and chilling gaze of the Phantom were tearing her apart.

**A/n- Like? Please review**


	2. News

**The dream shock Christine. Later Christine told it to Meg Giry. **

**Meg: Christine, do you really believe that….that the Pha-**

**Christine: Please I beg don't speak HIS name.**

**Meg: Do you really believe that HE has returned?**

**Christine: I not only believe HE has returned. I believe he wants revenge.**

**Meg: Oh, this is too much! You and Raul are so happy now. How can he **

**come back after 2 years and threaten your life and Raul's again!**

**Christine: Well, I was going to say it tonight at the Anniversary ball, but I'll **

**just say it now. I am going to have a baby!**

**Meg: (overflowing with joy) OH CHRISTINE! I am so happy for you! For how **

**long?**

**Christine: Tomorrow it will be three weeks.**

**Meg: Christine, if the Pha-**

**Christine: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Meg: Sorry; if He has returned, you must be extra careful. No one knows **

**what HE can and will do.**

**Christine: I know Meg. That is why I am frightened.**

**A/N- OMG! I got a really bad case of writers block! Please review!**


	3. The night

**It was all a buzz before the show. Everyone was preparing. And oddly as it seems, there was a new manager for the Opera house. This one was strange, and scared everyone. Especially Madame Giry. However he was quite fond of Christine.**

**Manager: All right everyone, this is THE show before the Anniversary Ball. **

**So, promise you will do your best out there?**

**Stage crew, actors, basically everyone: (in a lazy 'I don't care'-ish voice) We **

**promise. **

**Manager: Christine may I speak to you/**

**Christine: Yes sir. (Out of the corner of her eye she could see a motionless body. A **

**man. In the costume of the prince in the play.)**

**Manager: The man who was to play opposite you is out sick. He couldn't breath **

**when I saw him. And he was speechless when I said I had a back-up and he could **

**go rest. Right now he most be sleeping like a baby with the angels.**

**Christine: (suddenly realizing this man might have murdered her opposite) Is he **

**alright!**

**Manager: Oh, he is fine! Don't worry about him. I just wanted to tell you that when **

**you lean in for the finale kiss, it wont be him so don't be frightened.**

**Christine however was frightened. But the show must go on.**

**A/N—Writers block over! But I have to go to bed now so yeah…….**


	4. Inside your mind

**Christine was on stage. Millions were watching her. But out of so many eyes, she was looking for just two. Raul's eyes. She couldn't find him in his usual spot. This worried her.**

**It was the time for the finale. Christine would kiss her prince and then ride off on a white horse. However, she worried. ' who is it?', she thought to herself 'who?' **

**Manager: And now ladies and gentlemen, is our finale. Please keep in mind that there will be a live animal in the theater.**

**Then the manager tears his clothes to reveal The Phantom of the Opera.**

**All: Oh no! The Phantom has returned!**

**There were cries of panic everywhere. **

**In song--Christine: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. . That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name… And do I dream again for now I find, The Phantom Opera is there- Inside my mind. **

**Phantom: Sing once again with me, our strange duet….(walking to Christine glaring at every inch of her body) My power over you ( Christine seems hypnotized as she walks toward him. Raul appears out of nowhere and tries to save Christine) Grows stronger yet…… And though you turn from me, to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there- Inside your mind.**

**(They mount a horse and ride out of the Opera House.)**

**Raul: Guards, follow that man! **


	5. Sorry

Hey, I'm really sorry I'm not writing more PHANTOM OF THE OPERAH. I'm concentrating more on BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE. Read it. It's really good.

Again, I'm really sorry!

Sorry,

Latinawriterandsinger


End file.
